Enter the Tiger's Den
by naash
Summary: (Gift for fanofthisfiction) A seasoned agent, Tenten had a secret that would take her to the heart of the Tiger's Den. How far would she go for family and love? (NejiTen, AU, complete)


****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto

 ** **Special Note:**** Gift for Fanofthisfiction

 ** **Summary:**** A seasoned agent, Tenten has a secret that would take her to the heart of the Tiger's Den. How far would she go for family and love. (Nejiten, AU)

 ** **Enter The Tiger's Den****

Tenten tapped her earpiece as the static noise came, crackling. She knew she should have tested her hearing device back at Headquarters, but was too engulfed in testing out the latest sniper rifle, developed by the R&D team. Two short hours later and she was called immediately to the field, with the newest military grade, matte metal finish, sniper rifle in hand.

Tenten was part of Konoha, an underground government agency, whose sole purpose was to infiltrate, capture and subdue the worst of the worst. To name a few – war criminals, drug lords, terrorists and black market creators of weapons of mass destruction. Today, her target was Dr Yuu, nicknamed the Eastern Fang, for his pure-blooded eastern heritage and thirst for blood and riches.

The brunette and her team of four was called to an old loading dock off the coast of Okinawa, where Dr Yuu were to meet with black market smugglers for shipment of his latest drug.

It was a quiet evening save for the mild static in her ears and sound of waves crashing against the concrete docks. It was after work hours, and the loading bay was left eerily deserted.

Belly down, she adjusted her rifle, propped on a makeshift stand and peered into the mini lens. She had a complete view over the area as she climbed over the tallest stack of containers. This meant that she had a wider area of coverage, which was important as she was the main marksman in her team. However, it also meant an increase in obstacles due to the uneven stacks of abandoned containers and disorganized layout of the area. But Tenten had been through much challenging conditions and still came out will a 100% success rate.

Her three colleagues, all wearing white masks, were strategically hidden throughout the area. Kiba, with his loyal canine, Akamaru, was ordered to sniff the containers, for any unusual scents. Neji, beautiful yet stoic, was on lookout duty. Lee, jovial yet uncharacteristically opting for a black jumpsuit today, placed hearing bugs around the area to amp their targets conversations so it may reach their own hearing devices.

 _"_ _ _Sigh-g c-fmed-,"__ her earpiece sizzled, sputtering out incomplete words. _"_ _ _Appro... east."__ She tapped the earpiece harder this time.

"What?" she asked.

 _"_ _ _Sighting confirmed. Blue sportscar approaching east. Five minutes away__." This time Neji's baritone voice was crystal _ _. "Lee, what's your status?"__

 _"_ _ _Installations complete,"__ Lee stated. Tenten saw through the lens, her bowl-cut colleague scale up a crane and settled behind the controller, blending in with the darkness.

 _"_ _ _Kiba?"__ Neji called out.

 _"_ _ _Nothing out of the ordinary so far,"__ Kiba called in. His fingers running through Akamaru's thick fur.

 _"_ _ _Hn... Radio in only when absolutely needed and stay hidden,"__ Neji instructed. _"Tenten."_

"Yes"

 _"At my signal, shoot to kill."_

* * *

The blue sportscar, pulled up near the edge of the concrete dock, where it was well-lit. Dr Yuu, bald and obese, squeezed out of the 2-door sportscar with a grunt. In hand, was a chrome briefcase. He lighted an equally plump cigar and puffed into the cool air.

Ten minutes later, he was met with five steroid-loving bodyguards and a scrawny middle-aged caucasian man.

"Ricky, my you've lost weight." Dr Yuu said, adjusting his ring on a pudgy finger. "I see now that the rumours are true."

"Hyperthyroidism," The scrawny man, spoke, his voice prickly and coarse.

"Of course, what a terrible illness," Dr Yuu said, sympathetically. "Hope you're on medication. I know a good doctor, if you need a referral."

"Let's cut this chit-chat short. I'd like to make it back in time for supper," Ricky stated, curtly.

"Yes Yes..." He placed the briefcase on the ground, beside him and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a photo. "I've heard that you had met up a man of my employer's interests." Dr Yuu shifted his body weight and pointed at the photo. "This man to be exact. He was once under my employment. I simply want him returned."

"I was under the impression that you brought me all the way here, to talk about your trade and your interest in my distribution services," Ricky said, his arms crossed.

"Of course, that would be for another day. My latest efforts are still in development," the hefty man, replied. "Please take a look. This man is of utmost importance."

Ricky took a long look at the passport-sized picture. "I am a smuggler. I get paid an agreed rate and I transport anyone to anywhere they wish incognito. I have assisted many people," Ricky said, evenly.

"I'm certain that you'd remember him." Dr Yuu set his lips in a straight line. "He would have paid you well above your market rate."

Ricky sighed. "Would it help if I say I don't remember."

Dr Yuu's eyes turned to slits. "You clearly do. " He kicked the briefcase forward. "Your information would not be for free."

Ricky sighed again and placed his hand on his hips. "Unfortunately, the said man paid me extra to silence those who ask." The three bodyguards raised their machine guns. "Really now, seeing as though we are future partners, I'll give you one chance to leave."

Dr Yuu drew a final puff before flicking his cigar away. It spun midair before landing into the waters.

And then, all hell broke loose

* * *

A few minutes before all the angry gunfire, furious shouting and thrown fists, Team Gai (with addition of Kiba) was in a discussion.

 _"_ _ _Isn't this supposed to be a drug bust?"__ Kiba spoke into his mouthpiece. He sought refuge in the office.

 _"_ _ _There's no discussion on logistics and shipment schedules,"__ Lee agreed.

 _"_ _ _Whoever he's searching for, that person may be the key to bringing down the whole crime organization,"__ Neji explained. _"_ _ _Anyone has a clear view?"__

 _"_ _ _No,"__ Lee and Kiba said.

 _"_ _ _Tenten?"__ Neji asked.

 _ _Behind her mask, Tenten was reeling in shock. Due to the sharpness of the lens, Tenten was able to see a close up view of the individuals but as the photo was facing away from her, she was not able to get a good look. However, a few exchanges in words between Dr Yuu and Ricky later, the photo came into her view, which made her stomach lurch in recognition.__

 _"_ _ _Tenten?"__ the Hyuuga male said, his voice sharp.

"I-," Tenten began, snapping back to her reverie. "No," she lied. "I- no..." She tilted her head downwards, momentarily tearing her gaze away from the lens. The photo was of a young family.

* * *

Dr Yuu's cigar was the signal and gunfire came from the sea, penetrating the black sedan and killing one of Ricky's bodyguard.

A boat was waiting quietly in the darkness, carrying four fully armed men, wearing grey wetsuits. Another five men burst out of the murky waters, but scurried in opposite directions away from the fight. They were headed towards Team Gai.

 _"_ _ _Shit,"__ Neji said. _"_ _ _We're exposed."__

Tenten pulled the trigger and shot an enemy climbing up the crane towards Lee. "Lee, get out of there." Two more cars pulled up in the area. They were clearly Dr Yuu's men.

Ricky was pulled away from the gunfire, the beefiest bodyguard leading him into the heart of the container area, taking him to safety.

" _ _He brought an army,"__ Kiba whined. Akamaru burst through the glass windows with a loud bark and bit down on an enemy's neck. Kiba was surrounded. Tenten aimed at the enemies direction and knocked the weapons off their persons. Kiba nodded in her direction and brandished a knife, charging towards the unarmed men.

However, this left Tenten's location exposed. She soon found gunfire aimed at her.

"Sniper!" a person shouted, alarming the Eastern Fang, who also wheezed into the container area, after Ricky. Dr Yuu signaled a team of five to follow him.

"Neji," Tenten said. "I need to move." She needed to find Ricky.

Without waiting for a response, Tenten picked up her gear and took a deep breath. She immobilised a few wetsuit wearing men, their heads snapping back and finally, falling down with a thump. Then, she ran with long strides, before leaping from container to container, in search of her target.

 _"_ _ _Lee, Kiba,"__ Neji called out _ _. "Put them out of action. Especially, that boat."__

 _"_ _ _What about you?"__ Lee asked.

 _"_ _ _I'm following Tenten,"__ Neji replied.

* * *

When Tenten had located Ricky, she found him in a kneeling position, right cheek swollen and arms raised above his head. His bodyguard lay bloodied beside him, a single shot to the temple.

"You weren't wise, Ricky," Dr Yuu warned, using a wooden crate as a makeshift chair. "I was generous to pay you for information. I could have just used other painful means."

"I got far in this business by being good at keeping secrets," Ricky spat out. Angry over his predicament. "I don't snitch on any of my clients."

Dr Yuu exhaled loudly. "I want to give you another chance. You know because we'll be future business partners or so you say," he said, shrugging. "This man, has a copy of my recipes. I only want to find him to get it back."

Ricky stared at him blankly.

"If I find him selling my recipes on the street, that would kill my profits and really that would make you an accomplice," Dr Yuu continued. "Unless... Unless that is what he promised you. A percentage of the profit." The bald man gave a disapproval gaze. "Now that just won't do." He pulled out a small pistol from his pockets. "That won't do at all."

"Wait, wait," Ricky begged. "I didn't know all this. If I knew I would have never helped him. I met him a long time ago. Eighteen years ago. It was eighteen years ago."

"Eighteen years ago?" There was confusion in the Eastern Fang's voice. "What type of help did he ask for?"

"He asked to help someone else dissapear," Risky revealed.

"Whom?"

"A child," Ricky stated. "I got the child out of this country and put her through the system."

"A child? Why? What's her name?"

The answers never came, because Ricky fell sideways, a shot through the head.

"We were so close," Dr Yuu said, furious. "Did you have to kill him?" He said turning to his men.

Before they could answer, Neji appeared on top of the container opposite Tenten and opened fire.

It was a bloodbath. Bullets were richocheting off the metal containers, forcing Neji to keep on moving and return fire. Dr Yuu was safe, squatting in the centre of a human circle formed around him.

* * *

 _"_ _ _Lee! Status?"__ Neji said, his voice even.

 _"_ _ _A more glorious battle is approaching,"__ Lee announced.

 _"_ _ _We can't stay here any longer or we risk capture,"__ Kiba cut off. Capture only leads to exposure of identity, interrogation and torture.

 _"_ _ _Our order was to subdue the target by any means necessary,"__ Neji said, sharply. _"_ _ _Both of you retreat to the safehouse."__ Neji leapt off a container and, in midair, shot two men square between their eyes. _"_ _ _Tenten, do you have clear sight?"__ Neji landed with a soft thud on a metal container.

"He's hidden," she stated. My position has yet to be exposed. Tenten was inside an unlocked container, standing behind the closed door whilst the other door was left open.

 _"_ _ _Take the shot. Don't let him escape."__ Neji took aim at the human circle and took out two of the seven.

Dr Yuu was yelling at his men to do a better job at protecting him when a brown van pulled up.

"Damn it," Tenten swore, the nose of her rifle trailing after her hefty target.

In the meantime, Neji took out another three targets. This time, seeing the increase in body counts, Dr Yuu was frantic, a finger gesturing towards Neji's direction.

It was then that Tenten saw two wetsuits approaching Neji. One from behind him, in his blindspot. The other was advancing from the front.

Neji only noticed one of them. As Neji gunned down the first wetsuit, the other appeared from the shadows behind him, a gun aimed to his head.

In the exact same moment, Dr Yuu was left unprotected as he pulled the vehicle door open and climbed to his seat, sweat pouring from his face.

She had to make a choice.

Tenten breathed out, squeezing the trigger.

The bullet hit its mark, leaving a stunned Neji, to the sight of a lifeless body collapsing to the ground behind him.

Dr Yuu escaped, the vehicle screeching away.

* * *

Back at the safehouse, Neji had called in about their failed mission status to Gai, their team lead. Kiba and Lee were resting on their beds. After a ten minute shower, he stepped out into the living room to find Tenten with a packed bag.

"Where are you going?" he asked her. He was wearing navy lounge pants. His towel was hanging around his neck, giving Tenten a good view of his eight-pack.

"I am called to face the council." Word had already spread about her defying orders. At least they did not know that she was the one who had killed RIcky.

"I'll go with you," he decided, making his way to the bedroom to change. It was a team effort and, in the first place, they were not prepared for the circumstances that had risen.

Tenten grabbed his hand. "No." He turned around, her warmth tinging his skin. Dread was etched all over her face. "I'm going alone. It was my call."

"We can not control today's variables, Tenten." Neji towered over Tenten. "How would we have known that it would turn out this way."

"You don't understand, Neji." She looked at him with frightened eyes. "I chose you. I would always choose you." She waited a few seconds, hopeful for his reply. It was the closest Tenten would ever admit to a confession. But after no reply, she knew nothing would ever materialise from her feelings. She was a liability to the team.

She gave him a pained smile and left.

Had Neji known that she would leave Team Gai, he would not have let her go so easily.

* * *

Konoha has a strict selection process. Only the elitist were chosen. There were no job interviews. It is strictly an invitation only agency. Tenten was originally a marksman for the 17th Brigade Sand Army of China. Only Gai, the sannins and the council knew of this. At age 23, she had tendered her resignation and returned back to Japan, to find her birth parents.

After two months of hopeless searching, Tenten would return to her one-bedroom flat, to find a black envelope and a rather peculiar stranger, with the thickest brows and stiff hair, sitting on her couch. He had invited her to join the Agency. She had opened the envelope and upon seeing the contents, agreed.

In the envelope, was a picture of a family, she had long forgotten... her family.

"You asked to see us?" an elder asked, peering over podium. There were six of them, sitting in a semi-circle.

"I asked to see my father as well, will he come?" she asked.

"Of course he will," another chimed in.

A few minutes later, her father and Gai sat amongst the semi-circle.

"I have a proposition that I hope all of you would agree too. So please... hear me out."

* * *

 ** **A year and a half later...****

Tiger's Den was a medium-built traditional Japanese fort, with a beautiful stroll garden as far as the eyes can see. It was well-hidden by heavy canopies of golden and red autumn foliage, built at the rim of Kyoto's Arashiyama district. Although the district is well-known for its scenic plant life and deep-rooted temples, it was equally ill-reputed for being the home-base of the Hironori clan, Japan's most notorious drug-making, narco-trafficking family, who hides behind the legal name of Hironori Pharmaceuticals.

The Tiger's Den was not a place of residence but rather a safehaven for the criminal, corrupt, immoral and curious societies to transact and enjoy illicit activities. It was both a place of lodging and social establishment.

Konoha's Council of Elders had long known of the place's dark history but none of the agents had been especially successful in infiltrating the Tiger's Den. Well until todate, that is.

The guests were given codes that will grant them entrance into the establishment. Anyone who had provided the wrong code would be killed on the spot. According to Gai, there were rumours of a new and improved drug that is currently being developed. Neji, was to replace Kiba, who was originally tasked to obtain information about the product, from the undercover agent, working on the inside. Upon asking whom the agent was, Gai merely gave him an amused smile and answered that he would know whom upon sight.

Neji sauntered down the winding pebbled path and then, up the steep stairs . At the top was an arched doorway with large Kanji sealed scriptures: ****Dragons Soaring and Tigers Leaping****. Further along the way, was the main door, built with heavy, dense wood, painted in bright red.

Neji adjusted his crisp silver gray suit, paired with a thrice unbuttoned white shirt. His silky hair, pulled into a loose, low ponytail. Neji pressed the doorbell and a peep hole slid open. A pair of angry black eyes, scrutinised him.

"What do you want?" he sneered. Neji didn't reply. "Cat got your tongue?"

"A bird does not sing because he has the answer to something, he sings because he has a song," Neji repeated, as he had taken the code to memory.

A few seconds later and the double doors were pulled open with a groan. The Hyuuga was met with the towering guard, who patted down his body for any concealed weapons. Once, the man was satisfied, he sidestepped and pointed in the direction of music and laughter. Neji nodded and entered into the heart of the Tiger's Den, the Grand Hall.

The room was just as its name; grand. It was decorated with red walls, timber floors and gold trimmings. There was an immense brass bell at the centre of the room. The seating layout was circular. Plush sofas and low tables surround the central inbuilt koi pond. Neji recognised some of the occupants, having identified them from Konoha Agency's own bingo book. Each guest had hostesses attending to them, women scantily clad in dresses either too revealing in the front or short in length.

A mixture of sweet perfume, incense and cigar smoke wafted in the air. The lighting was overall yellow and dim. A hostess wearing a purple dress, with a high cut slit, approached him. "I'll show you to your seat," she said, looping her hand with his. She fluttered her fake eyelashes at him, her lipstick matching the colour of the interior walls. "Is this your first time here? "

"Yes," he said, truthfully, following her. He turned towards the large koi pond and noticed that beneath the surface were golden kois.

"Then, I'll make sure to treat you extra special. It's not often that we get such a dashing man visit," she said with a wink. She pushed him onto a sofa and joined him. "You can call me, Aiko," she continued, drawing circles on his chest. "Now, what would you like me to get you?"

"One Tonzai please," Neji said, a little too hastily.

"Well, you certainly know your sake," she said, peeling herself of him. "One Tonzai coming right up." She sauntered away.

Neji immediately took to the music that drifted into his ears. It was a rather sorrowful movement, it reaching low and flat plains, before reaching higher, yearning notes. He followed the melody to a floating stage atop the pond. The source of music, was a petite woman, eyes closed and fingers plucking elegantly at a koto laid in front of her.

His breathe hitched in his throat as he realised that the musician was Tenten. Tenten was the undercover agent.

* * *

How long had it been since he last saw her? A year and a half? He had asked around, searched for her even at her home. But not once was he given a clear answer on her whereabouts. Ever since their last mission and conversation, her words had lingered in his mind.

She looked... exquisite. Her glossy hair tumbled in long waves. Eyes, dark with heavy lashes. Lips, glossy and full. She wore a kimono decorated with plum blossoms. The kimono seemed a few sizes too big as the collar was wrapped around her shoulders, giving ample view of the slope of her collar bone, shoulders and bosom. Neji could hardly believe that it was the same woman.

"She plays beautifully, doesn't she." Neji was joined by a middle-aged man, with gold rings on all his fingers. He was the main host, Reo Hironori.

Neji took a sip of his sake and put it in between his two hands. "Yes she does," Neji admitted. He never knew that Tenten had mastered an instrument. Aiko refilled his and Reo's cup.

"It doesn't help that she's easy to look at too," Reo stated. Neji tore his gaze away from her, wondering whether his eyes lingered on her longer than necessary. He had only wanted to grab Tenten's attention. He turned to meet Reo's wrinkled smile. "Not to worry, its not a crime to stare." Neji cursed inwardly. "Everyone has a type."

Another two hostesses joined their table; taking a seat at each side of Reo. "Did you know that that is her own composition?" Reo shared, his ring clinked against his cup as he picked it up for a sip. "As with all that she plays. She doesn't speak an ounce of Japanese. Only Mandarin."

"Is that so," Neji replied. He never knew that she spoke a second language.

"She was on the streets when I found her. I gave a roof over her head, in return, she plays for me. Its much better than those hip hop rap crap that is so popular. This is a classy establishment," he vented. "A smoke?" Reo offered him a cigarette.

Neji nodded, lighting both his and Reo's joint.

"So-" Reo started. "I'm curious as to why a member of the noble Hyuuga clan, would come drop by?"

It was true. Neji belonged to the Hyuuga clan one of the old families which had helped established modern Japan. The Hyuugas had a trait of light gray eyes. "Curiosity." Neji took a long draw and breathed the smoke out. "Or perhaps a potential business venture."

Reo cocked his head, and leaned back in his chair. "Now, is that right."

* * *

Tenten was carried away by the tune of her performance. She was in a solemn mood and felt isolated from others. Kiba had last visited two months ago and said that there would be a replacement. He was her only linkage to news from home and any sense of normalcy.

"Mei Lien!" She heard Reo call for her. It was her undercover name. In mid play, she lifted her head to meet Reo's gaze. _"_

 _'Why don't you play something special for our guest.'_ He instructed in mandarin, gesturing with his hand. She nodded and her eyes shifted to the said guest.

The sight of Neji, made her stop playing altogether. She did not think that she would see him again. He looked the same, pale yet attractive, with piercing eyes. Those very eyes that seemed to penetrate her very being.

"Mei Lien!" Reo repeated, an octave higher this time.

She turned towards her Koto, a sturdy, wooden string instrument. Breathing deeply, she began to weave a lively tune. It was a music that she would play everyday, but tweaked depending on what feeling she wanted to relay.

* * *

Neji got what he wanted. Tenten had took notice of his attendance. As her gaze fixed on him, he felt an electricity surge through his body.

"I am all ears," Reo declared, body leaning forward. He waved the girls away.

Once alone. Neji spoke. "We are searching for a party who is willing to help us with the testing of our product."

"A product? You mean manufacturing of food and electrical goods." Reo asked. His interest piqued. The Hyuuga clan monopolised the hotel industry, fishing industry and electrical goods industry in Japan. Although, the companies in the market did not advertise as Hyuuga. The clan had a share in most of them.

"Something more military," Neji started. "Our relations with other countries have been particularly tense. We have developed a bio-weapon as a defense. The government does not know of this of course."

"A bio-weapon," Reo cocked an eyebrow.

Neji gave a small smile. "The Hyuuga's helped raise this infant country to where it is today. Our history is not all white as what is being told to the public." Neji took another draw of his cigarette. "We have already developed it. But we are unable to test it because of facility constraints." Neji weaved his words, the less he told, the more concrete the lie would seem. "We would give you a few strains to test on. We would also let you know the outcome that we want to achieve. Based on your feedback, we'd work with perfecting the weapon on our side."

"Fascinating." A smile settled on Reo's face. "But I'm afraid, we can't help you." He pressed the unfinished cigarette into the ashtray. "Without the recipe that'll just put my team and own facility at risk. We wouldn't know what we are working with."

Reo had taken the bait. Neji appeared to weigh Reo's words in his mind. "In that case, I will discuss this further with my family." The Hyuuga male stood up, flicking his own cigarette in the ashtray as well. "I'm sure that there is an arrangement that we'd both agree with."

"Of course," Reo said, getting up to his feet. " I'd look forward to seeing you soon."

* * *

The following week, Neji returned. This time, his presence was expected. The main door had opened and no password was needed.

Walking over to his table, he realised that Reo had given him the best seat in the house, a direct view of the stage. Receiving a cup of Tonzai, Neji gazed across the pond to find Tenten giving him a heated look. They have yet to meet up, Neji not finding a setting private enough to speak to her.

She was playing an arrangement which was calm at first, then rising into a crescendo, which could only be described as angry, thunderous and frenzied. Her fiery demeanor was heightened by the green dragons, swirling around her kimono. Still, he found her fetching tonight.

"Doesn't she embody a caged bird," Reo appeared, settling beside him. "I heard about a chinese legend, many years ago, about Ai Mei, a beautiful woman, gifted with an equally beautiful voice. One day, a tiger diety appeared in human form, promising wealth and prosperity. In truth the Diety was evil, wanting to keep the girl for himself. Alas, the girl was captured and the Diety had turned her into a nightingale. Kept in a cage in the tiger's den, the bird sings everyday, hoping that anyone who would hear her, come and save her." Reo stirred his cocktail. "Her playing, is captivating."

Neji never thought of Tenten as caged. She was such a free-spirit but he had noticed her muted expressions during moments when she was alone. There was a pain hidden beneath her facade.

"Ahhh...Good, you've come," Reo voiced out, eyes bright. The bald-headed man took a seat beside him. "This is Dr Yuu. My partner-in-crime, so to say." He bellowed.

Neji shook his hand. "Neji Hyuuga," he monotously said.

"I heard of the proposal. I am curious too you see," Dr Yuu stated.

"Dr Yuu and I go back a many years ago. He runs our R&D department." Neji nodded, taking a sip of his sake. "So... Any good news?" Reo started, pouring more alcohol into Neji's cup.

"My family proposed that we work together. Two of my researchers placed in your facility to assist in your testing. That way, there will be no loss on both ends." Neji folded his hands on his lap.

The middle-aged man, nodded, seemingly in thought. "Unfortunately, we have reservations with outsiders working with us." He shrugged. "We are in a business after all."

"This is a confidential project. Our personnel will be disposed of in the end."

"Such savagery." Reo laughed, amused. "Then, this arrangement is fitting for us." He glanced over at Dr Yuu who gave him an approving look. "And our fee for this service?"

"100 million yen." Neji saw how their eyes flashed at the figure. "20% up front, 5% during each trial and the remaining when the product has finished."

Reo whistled. "That's awfully generous of you." No, it was generous of Konoha, who had used the funds seized from a prisoned money launderer.

Dr Yuu, signalled the the hostess for another bottle. "Well, this calls for a celebration."

A champagne bottle was popped. It was a 2013 Rotari Brut. The golden liquid was poured into identical crystal champagne glasses.

"We look forward to working with you," Reo celebrated, raising his hand for a toast.

* * *

 ** **Three days later...****

Today, Tenten was called to play for a private party in the emperor room.

As per the name, the room was fit for royalty. The ceiling was painted with celestrial beings; a phoenix, a serpent dragon and a sachihoko. The floor was black marble and the walls, made of the finest timber. Drapes of silk covered the furniture and its main feature, a throne from the Fourth Dynasty.

Only a paper screen partition, separated Tenten from the other guests. She too had her own private door, accessible to the hostesses and herself to enter the room freely.

Practiced fingers glided over the koto. Tenten let her emotions dictate her playing. As per recent weeks, she was past anger and now anxious. This reflected in her choice of song. Like a rushing herd of horses, the progression started low and quick. She raised it three keys higher and the tune hovered, like a hummingbird over sweet nectar. She plucked at the strings, and brought the sound of rain, pelting against glass.

She was absorbed in her play. Too engrossed that she did not notice that the other side of the screen sat Neji and two other undercover agents; Shikamaru and Kurenai.

She breathed as the last key was plucked. She would play at hours on end until her fingers were raw and sore. A soft applause was heard and she gave a low bow.

She was about to leave when Reo called for her, in fluent Mandarin. _'_ _ _Mei Lien, stay would you.'__ Tenten remained seated.

From behind the screen, she heard a voice all too familiar. "What excellent music." It was Kurenai. Tenten was glad that she was behind the screen, she would not have been able to hide her surprise. What was Kurenai doing here?

"You'll find the musician as striking as her music," Dr Yuu said, bellowing with laughter. "Your friend here is quite taken by her." A thump against hard muscle was heard.

"I enjoy the music," a voice spoke out. It was Neji. His voice had a hint of annoyance from being teased.

"It is a privilege to be able to dine in here." This time Shikamaru chipped in. "Your collection of antiques is impressive."

"You have a keen eye," Reo said, his voice fake with pleasantries.

Tenten was irrate. First Neji missed her two messages to come meet her. She had spent hours waiting for him on a daily basis. She, risking exposure, at doing so. At present moment, she had also come to realise that she was not informed of whatever plan that Konoha had devised.

An hour later, Shikamaru and Kurenai left the room, trailing after Dr Yuu. Only Neji and Reo stayed behind.

 _'_ _ _Mei Lien, won't you be a dear and get us some tea.'__

A chance had appeared.

Tenten left her koto and went to a small table, where a hostess had left a teapot of steaming chrysanthemum tea and two porcelain cups. Reaching, into her sleeves, she had held between her fingers a small pill with a tiny note rolled inside. She popped it into her mouth. She could not believe that she would have to resort to this. But she had thoroughly thought it over and decided this was her best option.

* * *

For a moment Neji forgot to breathe. The paper divider was folded to the side, revealing his former teammate. She was only within arms length. This time she was wearing a ceremonial red kimono. One traditionally for brides. Her hair was pulled in a loose bun, revealing blushing cheeks and red lips.

She was focused on serving tea to the two male occupants. She was well-aware that Neji was staring at her intently. She offered a cup to Neji and their eyes met. There was an intensity in his eyes that she never knew was there. He reached out to her, for the cup, their fingers touching.

 _'_ _ _Mei Lien, sit closer,'__ Reo ordered.

She did as told. This time, a palms length from the Hyuuga.

Reo spoke to her in mandarin. _'_ _ _He is an important client. I put him in your care.'__

 _'_ _ _Yes,'__ Tenten replied.

Reo turned to his new business partner. "She has learnt a bit of Japanese but I'm afraid she's not fluent."

"You like music?" Tenten asked in Japanese, hoping her accent was thick and foreign.

"Yes," Neji replied, simply. "Your music is entrancing."

Tenten tilted her head cutely, pretending not to understand his words. Confusion etched on her face.

 _'_ _ _Please him,'__ Reo ordered. _'_ _ _As the girls taught you.'__

Neji noticed that Tenten stiffen.

A moment later, Neji felt a soft yet burning sensation against his lips. His mind momentarily blank until Tenten pulled away. Tenten was alarmed yet frightened by how good that felt. This time, he initiated, his lips unto hers, drawn by her full and parted lips.

A few seconds later, it ended as quickly as it started. Tenten, face pink with embarassment, excused herself from the room, leaving the Hyuuga alone with a satisfied Reo.

* * *

An hour before the crack of dawn, Tenten sat on a stone border, her fingers dipped into the cool water of a fountain. At Tiger's Den, she had discovered a location that was almost void of security for two hours. The small encloser had a fountain and was located at the East of the Tiger's Den. That was where she had met Kiba to exchange information. He scaling up the walls to meet her.

Neji appeared timely as her note had wrote. "Tenten," he said, still tasting her lips on his.

Tenten looked at him defiantly. "I waited for you here everyday for the past two weeks," she seethed. "Why didn't you come?" Tenten saw the flicker of confusion in his eyes. "Didn't you get my message?"

"I did not." Neji thought of their past lack of interactions. "You only played music."

"What?" Tenten almost screamed, but did not. "That was the message." Neji stared at her blankly. "Each key was a sign; B flat, A minor...The crescendo and dips?"

"I was not told," he replied. So that's how Kiba managed to meet up with Tenten.

"I guess they would not, considering you are a genius. But I wouldn't guess that you lacked music appreciation," she snapped back.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, softly. "If I knew I would have come sooner."

She pursed her lips and sighed. "I'm sorry too, for acting out." She folded her hands neatly on her lap. "How have you been?"

"Fine... considering my constant companions are Gai and Lee."

Tenten smiled. 'How are they? I miss them."

"Still refusing to see a psychiatrist. Their optimism is bordering insanity."

This time, she laughed and smiled from ear to ear. "I wish I could go back," she said, eventually. Her eyes had a faraway look to them.

"You can," he said.

"Not until I'm done," she answered, her eyes steel. "Why is Kurenai and Shikamaru here?"

Neji explained the plan on the bio-weapon and using it as a chance to implant two more agents. "The elders are impatient."

"What if they found out that its not a bio-weapon but only a modified strain of the measles?" she asked.

"Shikamaru had taken precautions for that."

Tenten nodded."...The laboratory that we are looking at is a few floors below the grand room, accessible only by elevator. They won't be working from that laboratory," Tenten explained.

"Shikamaru thought so too. Instead, he and Kurenai would learn of Hironori's IT infrastructure, to plant a virus."

"Alright." Tenten tighened her cardigan around her shoulders, the autumn air, cool and breezy. "The drug that they are developing has a halicinogen. In small doses, one could be in ecstasy. But in a much higher dosage, they would be succumbed by their worst nightmares. I saw them experiment on one of the hostesses. She had wanted to quit. Her eyes were bleeding and she plunged a knife into her own heart." She turned towards Neji, who had seated beside her. "I heard that they are planning to start distribution of the drug in two months. I saw the manifest." She pulled a copy of the document and folded it into his pocket. "We may need to act soon."

After a moment of silence, Tenten stood up to take her leave but lingered. "Neji," she voiced out.

"Hn."

"We can protect the girls right?" she asked, her voice quiet. "They've been very kind to me all this while. Shielding me from... people." Of course that was a partial truth. She had gained Reo's favourtism and deemed untouchable to others.

"We are only after the family."

A smile. "Right." She bit her lip. "About earlier... I had no other way to give you the note." She pursed her lip, trying to repress the memory of the kiss and the feelings that came.

"It wasn't unpleasant." He smirked.

"We could use a different method if you'd like... um... but... it's the most ideal method."

"Agreed." Neji replied, a little too quicky. "We will continue as is."

* * *

 ** **Three weeks after...****

Neji would go over to the Tiger's Den every Thursday evening. The meeting fixed in the Emperor Room at 6pm sharp. It would start off with dinner, usually a steak of wagyu beef and alcohol. Then the progress report and testing observations was presented to him, as he required it to tweak the bio-weapon's formula. The evening would usually end with a private listening of Tenten's performance. To conclude, a kiss of gratitude from Tenten, each more intoxicating and lasting than the next. Then, a few hours before dawn, if the pill was not just an empty casing, Tenten would wait for him by the fountain with new information at hand.

It was a little odd, when one Thursday evening, rather than the Emperor Room, he followed Reo into an elevator.

"Where are we going?" Neji asked, observing that one needed a thumb print and an access card to take the elevator down.

They descended two floors below the Grand Room. "Oh, it's a surprise." Down the hallway, Neji passed by rooms with numberings. "These are our special suites," Reo explained. "For guests who prefer to indulge rather than socialise." He stopped in front of a door which wrote 210, tapped a card against the key slot and pushed open the door. "I do appreciate your constant support in our business."

The room was large, dimly lit, but with tasteful white and black furnishings. There was a 18th century painting of a lady in pink, at the back wall. A loveseat, television and a dumbwaiter lift. In the centre of the room was a king sized bed. At the foot of the bed, was Tenten.

Neji turned to a beaming Reo. "You know I don't usually do this. Mei Lien is my most prized bird."

"You are selling her to me?" Neji asked, startled.

Reo chuckled. "Not yet. I'd like you to have a taste of the merchandise first."

Neji looked over at Tenten, who sat there, an incomprehensible expression on her face. His blood boiling from the thought of the unnecessary danger that she had risked herself for.

 _'_ _ _Make sure he is pleased,'__ Reo said to Tenten. Then, Reo patted him on the shoulder. "Take all the time you need," he teased, closing the door behind Neji.

He heaved a sigh, frustrated that she had let herself be in this situation.

Tenten went to her feet, her brows, scrunched in worry.

"Neji," she said, her voice pained. She worried that he would say something rash. Because they were still within enemy lines.

He ignored her. Walking straight past her towards the loveseat, without an ounce of acknowledgement. He peeled off his blazer. His gaze away from her. Frustration building within, he spun around to face Tenten.

"What were yo-" All words left his tongue. What he saw, was more than enough to overwhelm all senses.

Tenten stood before him, her robe pooled around her feet. Save for the matching white silk sleeveless camisole, brazillian underwear and gold locket necklace hanging from her neck, she was bare. Her hair, braided.

"Put your clothes back on."

"No." She said, defiantly.

Somehow, the distance between them shortened, and she was placing butterfly kisses along his jawline. It was enough to put him into cardiac arrest. "... stop," he said, faintly. She was now nipping on his earlobes.

"They're watching," she whispered. She merely did as what was taught by one of the hostesses.

And that was enough for his heart to react, he scooped her in his arms, took her to the couch and hoisted her on his lap.

He reached for her lips and she succumbed.

Tenten realised that there were no more restraints. No reason to stop. No instructions to take. It was both their desires. His lips were both urgent and hot. The world silent. Tenten knew that even with the amount of training she had withstood, she will always be weak against this man.

* * *

After a considerable amount of time, Tenten forced herself to jerk away from his kisses, jumping to her feet.

Both breathless, reality sank in on the line that they had crossed. "They already l-left," Tenten declared.

Neji's gaze lingered on her swollen lips. Then, the red mark he made on her neck.

She grabbed her robe from the floor and wrapped it around her body. "I think we have an hour left before someone checks in on us." She tilted her head towards the painting. "There are pockets in between the walls, for them to check in on the guests and hostesses." She walked over to the dumbwaiter lift and slid the door upwards. "We can visit the facility downstairs. It's 10pm and usually researchers would have left. We won't get another chance to go to the floors below. Security here is tight."

"What floor is it?" Neji cleared his throat. The mission comes first.

"It should be in basement four."

"I'll go down first," Neji said.

* * *

Using the rope from the dumbwaiter lift, they descended until basement four.

Tenten was uncomfortable with the fact that she did not have on proper gear. Silk was slippery.

Neji slid open the dumbwaiter entry, first spying to ensure no individuals were present. He too looked around for cameras but there were none. Satisfied that there was no one, he entered the research facility, Tenten following right behind him.

The facility was large and sterile. Ceiling to floor in stainless steel. Black cables snaked the ceiling. Machines were whirring and counter clear of any substances. On the counters were microscopes, tubes, cyrogenic storage, incubators and mixers.

"Tenten, what are you doing?" he hissed. Watching her open a refrigerator and checking the contents with her ungloved hands. "We don't know what those are."

"I know, I know." She said, sheepishly. She placed the jars back where it belonged. "It's just quicker this way." She looked at the labels this time, body bent, eyes furrowed in focus.

Neji tried to busy himself with sifting through the documents on the shelves. Her robe, had riden up a substantial amount, giving him a good view of her behind. He groaned. He would have to meditate later, this was not the Hyuuga way.

"Neji," she emerged beside him. "They have newer concoctions. Those not in the market yet. But nothing that we're looking for."

He would have jumped, but did not. "I think I found something," he said, brooding over a report. "This is the list of all researchers in this establishment. It could come in handy."

Tenten being a good six inches shorter than Neji, tiptoed to look at the content of the the name of all researchers. "You're not making a copy?"

"No need. I've memorised it." There were only 50 people listed. "Let's go back. It's almost time."

* * *

Back in the room, Neji sat on the loveseat. There was a strange tension between them. Both remembering the intensity of the earlier moment.

Trying to fill in the silence, Tenten reached out for her koto, which Reo had ordered her to bring. "Would you like to hear a song."

"Hn," he voiced out.

"I remember this song from my childhood. My mother wrote it," she shared, a hint of a smile on her face. From the first moment Neji met her, she had never once spoke of her mother.

Tenten began her rendition of the song. It weaved, through hills and valleys. The notes kept light and airy, with undernotes of longing. A key change, and Neji pictured a person running. Then, a quick, tumultous plummeting of notes before the music broke free; in G minor and soaring.

Both did not realise that they were being watched again.

* * *

Deep into the night, alone in her own quarters, Tenten was pulled violently out of bed.

She tumbled and fought hard, knocking over a vase of flowers and books in the process.. Her elbow jabbed the attacker right in the nose. Alas he was not alone, and she was pushed hard against the wall, both hands pinned painfully behind her back. A handkerchief, that smelled of chlorofoam was pressed hard against her mouth and nose.

A few seconds later, she faded into black.

A few days later, Neji would come back for his usual visit to find that the musician on stage was not Tenten.

* * *

It was fear of losing again, that made Neji burst through the Headquarter doors. His steps were quick and desperate, although his face was a poster of calmness.

Neji had contacted both Shikamaru and Kurenai, to see whether they had seen Tenten but was crestfallen when they had reported 'no'. He had contacted Kiba much earlier, asking for any information which may help him build a case to raid Tiger's Den, and the Inuzuka male pulled through. Lee was on his way over.

He hoped Gai, his team lead and teacher, would agree to his plan. Which was why he was on the way to Gai's office.

Gai spilled coffee on his desk, at the sound of his door, banging loudly against the wall. "She's in danger," the Neji said, avoiding pleasantries.

"Tenten?" Gai questioned.

"Yes..." The Hyuuga, then, provided a short summary on why he had thought so.

Gai pulled a straight face. A trait when he was under immense stress. He flipped open his phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Neji had never met Orochimaru in person before. He was ranked as Sannin in the Agency; alongside Jiraiya and Tsunade. A sannin status was legendary amongst the Agency. Neji had often heard stories of Orochimaru's pursuits which involved bringing down militia and cures to outbreaks of unknown viruses, which were often told and re-told to agents-in-training.

"Is it true, Gai?" Orochimaru asked, his body was snakelike, dry and devoid of a healthy complexion. It was due to exposure to an air-borne toxin back in Kazakhstan. "Is she missing?"

"Yes," Gai said, solemnly.

"She should be somewhere in the fortress. If she'd left she would have come straight here," Neji explained.

"God damn it all." Orochimaru banged the desk hard. "I should have forbid her from the beginning."

"They would keep her alive," Gai helped. "To get to you."

"Or they would torture her," he retorted. "I know." He jabbed a finger angrily to his chest. "I made those drugs."

"Is that why the council ordered her to go? To help bury your mistakes," Neji said, anger flaring.

Orochimaru levelled his gaze against Neji's. "It was her idea in the first place. She wanted to find the truth about her mother." Orochimaru touched the gold locket, on his neck. It was identical to Tenten's. "As do I," he said, his voice an octave lower.

"Who are you?" Neji asked, wanting clarity.

Orochimaru was silent. Instead it was Gai who spoke. "Tenten is his daughter."

The news came like a shockwave. Neji had to take a seat to process the new information.

"My real name is Hironori Eiji. My family, as you know, delves in medicinal drugs. And as you also know, they also produce narcotics." Orochimaru, stood in front of the window, overseeing Kyoto. "I headed the research team and developed most of the narcotics seen in the market today." A palm was placed against the window, right over the Tiger's Den. "I'm not proud of it. I never was," he revealed. "When I was in China for business, I met Ai Mei. She was a Guzheng player for a small quartet. I would go to the lounge every time I'd return to China to hear her play. A year later, Tenten was born or Tian Tian as her mother would call her."

The memories came flooding back, vivid and raw. "I took them to Japan and Ai Mei became our main musician for the Tiger's Den. Years later, Reo found out that I had married Ai Mei and gave birth to an illegitimate child. The clan was furious. He was furious, mainly because he too had a heart for Ai Mei." Orochimaru turned to face Neji. "One night, a hostess found Tenten floating face-down in a lake. She was only six years old. When Tenten came to, she had no idea why she was at that area in the first place. I thought of the worst and suspected that my family wanted to drown her. I had fled away with her. My wife was back in the Tiger's Den, being watched over 24/7. I couldn't bring her with me." Neji sees the pain in his eyes.

Orochimaru continued. "I paid a handsome sum for Tenten to go to China. Hoping she'd have a new life. I too sought for a new life. Konoha had recruited me and gave me a new identity." Orochimaru took out a picture from his wallet. A young Tenten seated on her father's lap. Beside him, a sweet-looking lady, whom Neji identified as Ai Mei. "Five years ago, I heard that Tenten had returned to Japan to look for her family. I urged the council to recruit her. Only so I could keep an eye on her. But it had led to this." Regret tinged his voice.

Neji took a step forward to Orochimaru. "Please, allow me to bring her back. To raid Tiger's Den."

"There are procedures to be followed." It agonised Orochimaru, to choose the agency over his daughter. "We need evidence."

"Is this enough," Neji stated, placing a file on the table. He turned a page, revealing a picture, of a deceased female body on a metal slab. "She killed herself after taking in a high dosage of the latest drug. Kiba found her body dumped in the mountains. This is the coroners report." He turned another page. "This is the lab test on her blood works which shows traces of illegal chemicals." He turned another page. "And this is the Tiger Den's business card. It was found tucked in a condom, amongst her stomach contents." Neji said, quickly. "Is this enough?"

Gai flipped through the report. "It should be more than enough."

Orochimaru, took the report at hand and headed to the door. "I'll speak to the council. I've lost my wife. I won't lose my daughter too." Orochimaru paused by the doorway. "Have her come home, Neji. Let me have a chance to be the right kind of father."

"Yes." Neji's voice was resolute.

* * *

Tenten's mind receded, and swept back to younger days, where she lived a simple yet happy life. She was on her bed, covered in thick winter blankets. Her brown teddy, Elly, tucked under her arms. Her mother, with her almond shaped, brown eyes, smiled down at her, stroking her hair. _'_ _ _My little dumpling has to sleep now,'__ she crooned _ _. 'If not, the tiger will come to eat you up.'__

 _'_ _ _I don't want to go night night,'__ I said, voice small.

The scene swirled, in a muddle of colours, the voices echoing and screaming.

Blood was on Elly, the sheets, the walls, her tiny palms. Tenten huddled in a corner, her mother between, her and a sneering man. Her mother's white dressing gown was drenched in blood.

 _'_ _ _Tian Tian... Run... Find your father'__ Her mother called out desperately. The man raised a knife above his head _ _. 'Everything's going to be ok Tian Tian.'__ Her mother turned to look at her one final time, a weary smile on her lips. _'_ _ _GO!'__

Tenten ran out of the small house, passed a shed and into the forest behind. The scream that followed, was loud but gradually grew distant with each step she made.

It took a while for Tenten to come to be. When she did, she was screaming, eyes wide with distress, arms and legs thrashing feebly for she was chained to the wall. She sobbed loudly. Her mother had died. She had witnessed it but due to the trauma erased it from memory.

 _'_ _ _What did you see?'__ Reo's face swarm into view. He was sitting on a chair, arms folded. _"_ _ _My new drug makes people see truths and demons."__

"You killed her." Tenten accused him. "I remember now."

"You know Japanese," he mused. Tenten was interrogated and subject to narcotic torture for six days straight. But her experience with the Agency and past military experience, kept her silent and resilient. No amount of beatings could break her.

"Where is he?" he pressed.

Tenten spat in his face, cheeks wet from her tears. "You killed my mother." She finally remembered. Reo's face was more weathered now, but there was no denying that he was the same person.

"Tenten," he warned. "You are Tenten, aren't you? "He took out a handkerchief, and wiped his cheek. He took a few steps closer and grabbed her face with his hand. He turned her head, left and right. "You do have somewhat of a resemblance to her," He voiced out. His eyes registering recognition.

"And you are a murderer," Tenten said, pulling at her chains. She wanted to choke him with her own bare hands.

His eyes narrowed. "I do not identify myself as a murderer. You are the child of a traitor. And she chose him." He gave her a hard slap across the face. "Where is he? Where is my brother?"

Tenten spat at him again. "I swear I will kill you."

He pursed his lips. "No, you won't," he enunciated. "This is what will happen. Frankly, I didn't think that you'd come to me. But you did. And he will come too. Unfortunately, you will be tortured everyday until he arrives or until I get the information that I need from you. Whichever comes sooner." He wiped his cheek again, revulsed by her boildy fluid. "Dr Yuu has so many drugs to test and you'd make the perfect test subject."

Tenten charged at him but was yanked back by the chain.

He nodded at the other occupant in the room, Dr Yuu. "Give her something strong."

* * *

Amongst the trees, the leaves were as restless as Neji, rustling with each breeze.

Orochimaru had ensured that all of the Konoha 12; comprising of Team Gai, Team Asuma, Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai, were put into action. The current best of the Agency. Orochimaru had merely sold the idea to the council that not only Reo and Dr Yuu will be brought to justice but also numerous people who are listed in the worldwide top 200 most wanted list.

The plan was simple. Wait for Shikamaru's sign and then begins the chaos.

* * *

The signal came a few minutes after 2am, a surge of power and then nothingness. The electricity was cut off and the occupants of Tiger's Den was in disorder.

"What happened?" Reo asked, at the sudden darkness. The emergency light switched on, dim and flickering, due to years of unuse.

"Sir," A subordinate walked in, panic stricken.

"What is it?" Reo asked.

"We're under attack. There are men in black."

"F***..." Reo swore. "You and you." He pointed to two guards standing by. "Unchain her and take her to my residence." Tenten was heavily drugged, and slumped against the wall. Both guards, took off the chains, and carried her by the arm, her legs dragging against the hard floor.

"Dr Yuu remove all evidence. Destroy them all," Reo ordered. "I will take the pendrive from my residence and we shall escape." He gestured at the two guards. "Let's go... quickly."

* * *

In the fortress, Shikamaru took to the labratory. He needed to gather all the evidence that he could. Kurenai went to the workers residence, to pull them to safety.

The other teams, were in capture and subdue tactical formations. They were quick and ruthless. Using their night vision goggles as well as smoke screens as an advantage. They would emerge from shadows and disappear in the next. The violent ones, they would silence. Those begging for mercy, would be knocked out. A special treatment was saved for individuals identified as one of the Top 200. A branding on their foreheads and broken limbs so they would not run.

Neji went underground, searching each room, one by one. Not giving a f*** to the guards that charged at him with poorly aimed guns. He would evade and shoot back. A bullet per person was all that was needed.

"Anyone with a view of Tenten?" his voice hard against the voice piece.

Each one reported back with a 'no'.

This time Neji took to the roof. He scaled it not even 2 minutes laters. Now at the highest point, a sentry tower, he scanned the main building, then, the stroll gardens. He shifted his eyes to the ends of the garden and located another building. He noticed a few people racing towards it. One of them was Reo. A few guards were in tow. And then he spotted Tenten. She was slung over the entrance keeper.

Neji latched his grappling hook at a railing. He repelled down the tower, with a madness that made it seem more of an elegant drop.

Landing on the ground, he released the rope, and sprinted across the five acre courtyard.

* * *

Tenten was aware that there were no longer chains on her. She was conscious but chose to be still. Her limbs felt heavy and her mind hazy. She decided that she would only act once her body had strength.

Someone set her down on the floor albeit clumsily. Pain registered sharply as her head bounced off the hard floor. A few minutes later, when the sensations came to her arms and legs again, she reached behind her head, to pull out the slender kubotan that was holding her hair together.

* * *

Reo was in his residence, specifically his bedroom. He unhinged the heavy painting on the wall, and threw it to one side, revealing a black safe. He keyed in his code and the door swung open. Inside was a pendrive. All his formulas, life works, business dealings and clients information was in it.

Dr Yuu arrived, panting. "Do you have it?"

"Yes, I do," Reo showed him the pendrive. "Did you managed to wipe out the harddrive and destroy the substances?"

"Yes," Dr Yuu lied. In actual fact, he had spotted Shikamaru. Certain that the man was working with the black-clad agents, Dr Yuu retreated to Reo's residence. Escape only on his mind. Besides, Shikamaru would have already gotten his hands on enough records, transactions and client lists.

"Good" Reo stated before shooting his partner point blank between the eyes.

* * *

When she had gathered enough energy, Tenten opened her eyes and assessed her surroundings. There were four guards in total.

Soon, she moved with the kubotan at hand. Although not at her usual 100%, she was still quicker.

Before the first guard could register, she had pushed the kubotan into his heart, using her bodyweight. The she tore it out of his chest, throwing the weapon at the second guard, hitting a bullseye, literally.

The third guard fired bullets at her. She dived behind the dining table, kicking it to the side.

Then, Reo descended down the stairs. His eyes taking in the out-of-place furniture and a concious Tenten. Taking one look at her, he raised his gun and fired a quick succession of bullets.

Gun empty, the third guard approached the table but realised that she was no longer there.

Tenten appeared behind the curtains and wrapped it around his neck, before using the closed window, as leverage to push herself off, in a spin, snapping his neck.

It was too late for Tenten when the fourth guard appeared. A seven feet tall brute with a thick neck and steroid filled muscles. He pushed her, sending her flying to the wall in a heap.

* * *

Reo ran out to the back of the residence where a helicopter was waiting. The fourth guard followed closely behind.

Tenten staggered in pursuit, her ribs aching, her head lightheaded. In her shaking hand, was a gun; a tool of death. But this time, all she wanted to do was buy time. She knew that she was not in the right physical state to defeat the hulking guard, who was the only obstacle between her and Reo.

She had heard the conversation between Reo and the guards earlier. From the description, she was sure that the Konoha 12 had arrived.

She aimed the gun at Reo. Then, she shifted her aim towards the fourth guard, who was charging towards her like a bull. Finally, her gun's barrel landed at the main rotor blades of the vehicle. With a squeeze of the trigger, the bullet travelled quickly, hitting the small opening of the joint that connected the rotor blades to the helicopter. The blades exploded upwards before falling, ricocheting off the metal roofing and beheading the fleeing pilot.

* * *

Neji arrived to find Tenten, on the grass, curled up in a ball, after receiving a hard kick to the stomach. Neji decided that the guard deserved to have a taste of his bare fists.

White knuckles from clenching his fists too tight and body exuding animosity, Neji used his fingers to close the man's pressure points. Then delivering a devastating blow to the guards face. A dent appeared on his forehead, Neji's fist imprinted there. The guard swayed on his feet before falling forward, dead.

The Hyuuga brought his gaze up to Reo and tore of his night-vision goggles. His cold eyes flashed silver, a thunderstorm on a starless night. "Your brother said hello," he seethed, venom in his voice.

A moment before death came, Reo realised that the worst thing than facing a father's wrath, was a pissed off Hyuuga.

* * *

"Tenten," she heard a desperate plea. Someone was running towards her.

She opened her eyes slowly, her fingernails grazing against the smooth surface. The world was horizontal and blurred.

Then, she was being cradled. "Tenten..." a baritone voice called her, distressed. It was Neji. "Stay with me, please."

With dampness on her cheek, she fell out of consciousness.

* * *

Neji stayed by her bedside for weeks.

In her oblivion, Tenten was suffering, weeping even. Her mind was riddled with nightmares that she could not wake up from. The traces of drugs were still in her system, hence, the torturous after-effects.

The doctors had told Team Gai that she had been drugged with over a dozen different substances and her body had a few broken ribs which needed to be fixed. The doctors knew how to fix the bones but did know how to remove the drugs from her blood system. Luckily for them, Orochimaru knew exactly what to do. He had been working in Konoha's own research facility, slaving for days, until he fixed on the right concoction. The dosages of medicine was given to her via IV drip.

Tenten woke up on a saturday to the sight of white ceiling and a resting Hyuuga on the couch beside her. The sunrays, seeping through the blinds, came broken and bright. Using both arms, she propped herself up and realised that she was in a hospital room.

A shift of limbs and she was standing up. Her legs not yet at their full strength but still strong. She walked over to the window and pulled the blinds up. She took in the view of the city; heavy traffic, bustling shops and architecture. She felt drained but complete. All her doubts and past agonising days put to rest.

* * *

Neji had woken up to the sight of Tenten with a steaming cup of coffee in hand. She look tired and pale, but still beautiful in his eyes.

Tenten put her coffee down on the window ledge. "Good morning," she said, her smile, sunny. His heart twisted and clenched. "What happened to you?" Tenten asked, taking in his hagard appearance. "You look like you've been through hell." He was not worried about her was he?

"I was put through hell these past few weeks," he admitted. "I thought...we thought," he coughed, correcting himself. "that we'd lose you."

A look of disappointment flashed across her face. Her mouth formed an 'o'. "I'm resillient. You've always told me so."

"Yes... Yes, you are." He was sure that any other person going through the same mental and physical torture would not have made out whole as Tenten did. "Why would you not share your burden with us? With-with me?" he asked, pushing himself off the sofa and towards her.

"Because I'm a Hironori. And you a Hyuuga.. and-and-" she was searching for words. "you and Lee and Gai sensei are from Konoha Agency." Tenten looked at her open palms. "I can't make any of you choose, when it comes down to it, if it comes down to it, for that matter. Even you." She gazed at him, with such emotion. "I can't have you choose." Because she was afraid of his choice. What if it was not her?

He closed the gap between them because they had been away from each other for far too long. "I too would always choose you, Tenten." He pulled her up against him, resting his forehead against hers. "Always."

Tenten was stunned as he was out-of-character. "What are-," she started but the other words were lost as she felt his thumb feather against her bottom lip. "Neji-" she tried again but felt a soft graze of lips against lips.

Tenten pulled away from his kiss abruptly. "We-we don't have to anymore," Tenten stuttered. "You're not obligated to. The mission-"

"I know, Tenten," an amused twinkle in his pale eyes. "I know." He tightened his arms around her waist. Her brown eyes widened.

"Did you drink?" she asked. "Are you feeling well?" Her voice alarmed.

He smiled, lazily. "My mind is clear as it is sharp." She could feel his hot breath on her lips. "Tenten," he breathed. "I'm not good at relaying my feelings. But towards you, it was always strong. So stay by me. Always."

It took a while before Neji's confession sank in. But when it did, a smile blossomed on her lips. "I think you're doing a good job so far," she teased. Then, leaning forward on her tiptoes, she melted into his lips, their hearts finally honest about what had always been, there.

 ** **~ The End ~****

 ** **Post-Credits****

Upon the collapse of the Tiger's Den and worldwide coverage of the crime, the Hironori Clan had made an announcement, denying any claims and rumours to their involvement in any illicit activity. A spokesperson had revealed that Reo Hironori had been disowned ten years ago, and the Tiger's Den was his inheritance.

As months passed by, the event was soon forgotten as new scoops superseded the last. However, Konoha Agency lay in wait, anticipating for the day, to finally topple the Hironori Clan.

* * *

 ** **Author's note:****

Thank you to Fanofthisfiction, for her continuous encouragement and support to the fandom and writers particularly myself. Truthfully, you were a constant reassurance for me especially when I had doubts and uncertainties in my own storyline and writing capabilities. So, from my heart, thank you.

I've never written for a person before as its mostly for myself. With this oneshot, I wanted to push myself to (1) write in 3rd POV, (2) give a happy ending, (3) actually put nejiten together without any main character death and (4) reel in the angst (as promised with Poodie). So without Poodie's invitation and a strong desire to give gratitude to FOTF, I wouldn't be able to see the extent of my abilities.

Of course, despite saying that, the fic went to a more violent territory. But at least there's romance right.

I am day late with this 'gift' (sorry Poodie) but I hope not only FOTF, but everyone else enjoyed reading this story. I barely slept for the past two weeks.

A happy new year, everyone.

 _ **naash**_


End file.
